


Heartbreak Boy

by Felixeu_Hyung



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Graduation, Jacob is sad, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Moon Hyungseo | Kevin is Whipped, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, kinda short, like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixeu_Hyung/pseuds/Felixeu_Hyung
Summary: Jacob is hung up on his ex and Kevin, is stuck in the friend zone.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric, Past Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

"I dedicate this song to you,  
the one that never sees the truth,  
that I can take away your hurt, heartbreak boy,  
hold you straight through the daylight,  
I'm right here when you gonna realize,  
that I'm your cure, heartbreak boy?" at this point Kevin is right in front of Jacob.

"what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you, miss you, take care. Bye.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You call me up  
> It's like a broken record  
> Saying that your heart hurts  
> That you'll never get over him getting over you  
> And you end up crying  
> And I end up lying  
> 'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do"

I was disturbed from drawing when my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID and sighed, 'Jakey Baby'. I answered and put the phone by my ear.

"Kev, hey. Sorry for calling but I needed to talk to you. How can S-Sangyeon just move on so easily, we broke up last week and he's already with someone new. Like, what's with that, how is it so easy. I thought he l-loved me, was that a lie?", even if I couldn't see him, I knew he was on the verge of crying.

"No, he did love you, he's gonna miss you," lies, Sangyeon's a playboy, he only dated Jacob because he was an easy target.

Jacob was the campus angel, he never said no, never got mad, and wore his heart on his sleeve. That was his only flaw, he fell in love easily. So, when Sangyeon started to get all nice with him, it was only a matter of minutes until he liked the older. However, I saw right through the act and was not happy when he heard the news of the two dating. I've like Jacob since back when we lived in Canada. Our parents were friends so even if they lived on the different side of the country they always talked to each other. When Jacob's dad got a promotion in Korea, my dad got a job there too, and off we went. Jacob lived two houses down, so it was an easy walk when he called me one night crying about how Sangyeon broke up with him. Inbetween our houses was a boy named Eric, he moved in from L.A. a year after we did. He is two years younger than me, but the three of us became close friends instantly.

Back on topic, I could never tell the truth to Cobbie, I'm a big sucker for him and can't hurt him. We talked for a few hours until his mom called for him, "I've gotta go eat dinner. I love you. Thanks for being a friend Kevin,"

I hated that word, I hated going in circles as we did. He only liked me as a friend and I always manage to gain hope during every phone call we have. We talk, sometimes I throw in some flirting, he says he loves me, then BOOM he calls me a friend.

I flopped on my bed and scream in my pillow, I hear a laugh from behind me, I turn on my back and see my sister Stella standing there. She goes to college near here so she lives here until she can get her own place. Throwing a glare and the 'what you laughing at' face. I turn back around. I feel the bed dip next to me and a hand rubbing my back.

"You need to tell him how you feel, or it's gonna get worse for you. I know you think that he doesn't like you, but you'll never truly know unless you say something." Stella was the only person that I told about my crush on Jacob, well I didn't tell because she found out when I drew the older boy with a phat heart around him. "but I didn't come up here to say that, Eric is downstairs banging on the door yelling about how you forgot to call him and help him with his confession." she looked at the wall, "does he like that Juyeon kid from the basketball team, the one in your class?"

I sat up and nodded, taking my sweatshirt, phone, and wallet I walked downstairs and slipped my shoes on. I announced that I was going out and got the 'okay' from my mom. I opened the door and almost got a knock to my face from the younger, he showed a sheepish smile and backed up.

"Come on let's go," I sighed, thinking 'why can't Eric have more single friends, why do all the other ones have relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, I'll upload chapter two tomorrow. Love you, miss you, take care. Bye


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And when then phone call finally ends  
> You say "Thanks for being a friend"  
> And I'm going in circles again and again  
> I dedicate this song to you  
> The one who never sees the truth  
> That I can take away you hurt  
> Heartbreak girl  
> Hold you tight straight through the daylight  
> I'm right here, when you gonna realize  
> That I'm your cure?  
> Heartbreak girl"

I sat in music class (which is also my homeroom), my favorite. At the moment our teacher was going on about the talent show happening at the end of the year. It was only April so the contestants had plenty of time till June. Our class usually had a vote for the contestants, as the school turned it into a huge competition between homerooms somewhere along the road.

As usual, Mrs.Kim passed out small slips of paper. when she was done everyone in sync grabbed our pencils or pens and wrote the name of the person we wanted to summit. I wrote Chenle as he was the child prodigy of our high school. If any of my friends shared this class I would do one of them. After we all finished she took them and sat at her desk, out of instinct we did whatever we wanted while we waited.

"Okay everyone, our contender is gonna be...." the pounds on the desks started, "KEVIN" my eyes widened and all the heads turned to me with wide smiles.

"Was this planned, cause if so I'm gonna drop out of school," they all laughed and clapped, while Momo stood up and said, "I thought of it, and everyone agreed, you're really good, we're gonna win this year and take the prize,"

At that Ten popped his head up, "and the trophy, not everything is about food"

"It's not the food stupid, although that is a bonus, its the fact that we get to go to either a rollerskating rink or an ice-skating rink." she retaliated. 'god I hate my classmates' i thought while smiling, although we are all stupid, we're definitely the best class.

Mrs. Kim laughed, "calm down you two, now Kevin. You have a week to decide what you want to do if your singing you have to pick a song and find a soundtrack to send to the film club. Got that?" I nodded, "Alright, quick before the bell rings, hands in"

'Hands in' was a thing we did before anything big we do, I think it started when we had Sana go to Chorus Fest in freshman year. The group got close and we all stayed in Mrs. Kim's class. Nobody joined nor quit, we all acted like a family. It was the 24 of us against the world. So naturally, we gathered in a circle and placed our hands on top of each other.

In sync, we chanted, "1!2!3! LET'S GO MUSIC FREAKS". I swear we're not crazy. The bell rang almost immediately after and we filed out the door with our things.

'BLEEP' the announcements, "Hello lovely students, it's Chanhee here. There's nothing really to talk about today except that if you are joining the annual talent show you need to sign up by the end of the week you also have to summit soundtracks and that shit to the film club at the beginning of May. Oh! I almost forgot I have very important news, so everyone shut up," as expected everyone shut their mouths, "A new couple got together last night, JURIC, well Juyeon and Eric. When you see them please congratulate them. That's all for today, bye!"

Ah shit, I was supposed to ask Eric how it went last night. After we left my house yesterday, I took him to the convenience store and we talked about his love for Juyeon. After thirty minutes he suddenly blasted out how he was gonna do it that night. He rambled about how Juyeon was on the basketball court in the park and took off. However, that didn't matter right now, I could talk to him at lunch.

After four painful classes, I headed to lunch. As soon as I walked in my table started yelling at me. 11 people sat at the table: Jacob, Younghoon, Jaehyun, Juyeon, me, Chanhee, Changmin, Haknyeon, Hyunjoon, Sunwoo, and Eric. We all had the same lunch period, and thankfully Sangyeon had the one before ours.

I sat down after getting the nasty school food and instantly they talked about me being in the talent show and how Eric got with Juyeon. I noticed quickly how Jacob was staring at his phone, I pecked over his shoulder and saw he was reading his and Sangyeons texts. I sighed and snatched his phone, he glared at me and tried to get his phone back.

"Jacob stop, I'm not giving it back until lunch is over, you need to see the truth, eat something" I put his food on a fork and held it to his mouth.

"What trut-" I quickly stuffed it in his mouth and yelped 'nothing'.

For the rest of the day, I could only think of what happened, 'the truth Jacob, is that I would take your hurt away.' I just wanted to hug him all day, make him realize I was there for him.

But he's not mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting late, I was busy yesterday. Love you, miss you, take care. Bye.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I bite my tongue  
> But I wanna scream out  
> You could be with me now  
> But I end up telling you what you wanna hear  
> But you're not ready  
> And it's so frustrating  
> He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you, it's not fair  
> And when the phone call finally ends  
> You say "I'll call you tomorrow at 10"  
> And I'm stuck in the friendzone again and again"

I was sitting at my desk thinking of the song I was gonna sing. I was playing some old school 5 Seconds of Summer, when 'Heartbreak Girl' came on.

"Perfect" I whispered and wrote a small note about it. My phone rang and I picked it up immediately, as I knew who it was. He was crying again, and I just wanted to yell about how he could date me and feel happy again but, I bit my tongue and let him speak.

"Kevin I want you to be honest with me. Did Sangyeon mean anything that he did, was it all a show for him"

I clenched my fist and sighed, "Jacob just stop please, he's a player, of course, it meant nothing. It's what he does, courts you then leaves you broken" he sobbed and my heart broke.

"I kn-know... i-i I'm not ready to let it- him go" I muted my mic and growled, I was so frustrated. Sangyeon treated him so badly, but I'm so good to him.

"It's not fair!' i yelled and quickly unmuted myself. We talked for a couple of minutes.

He says, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10"

As I laid in bed I realized I was gonna be stuck in the friend-zone forever. Rolling over I read my clock, '1:26 AM' I knew sleep was hopeless, so might as well practice. I got out of bed and opened my window and sat on the small balcony that faced the woods behind my house.

I started with the chorus.

"I dedicate this song to you,   
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the daylight,  
I'm right here, when you gonna realize  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?"

Little did I know that two houses down sat Jacob next to his open window, humming along and slowly falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad so double update. love you, miss you, take care. Bye.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I dedicate this song to you  
> The one who never sees the truth  
> That I can take away you hurt  
> Heartbreak girl  
> Hold you tight straight through the daylight  
> I'm right here, when you gonna realise  
> That I'm your cure?  
> Heartbreak girl"

It's been a couple of weeks since that day, meantime, my friends and I do what we normally do. I practice every night and hang out with the 'music freaks' every Saturday.

It's May 20 and there are barely two weeks left until the show. Jacob has calmed down with the calls knowing how stressed I am. I know one-day that Jacob is gonna forget about Sangyeon, it just hasn't happened yet. Sometimes he calls and says he's gonna ask him out again, but he gets scared every time. 'i gotta get it through his beautiful head' is what constantly runs through my head when he says shit like that.

I want him to be mine.

But he's not.

My phone rang and I answered right away again, "Hey,"

"Oh, hi, umm, I know you're probably practicing but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk," Jacob's timid voice rang through my ears, causing a smile to break out on my face.

"I would love that, meet you in front of erics house in two,"

"Got it" the line ends and I shoot out of my chair, tripping over everything trying to get ready faster. I slip a black tee on and some black jeans, and my black timberlands. Gotta fit the night, right?

When I get outside I see Jacob in a pastel blue hoodie, black jeans, and black Vans. He looked stunning. I walked up to him and we greeted each other before starting towards the convenience store. Most of the walk was silent until he hugs my arm and rests his head on my shoulder, my heart was beating so fast, thank god he was on the other side of me.

"Kevin?" he calls.

"mhm"

"I think I might like someone new," all of our conversations were in English, but I was still having trouble understanding. My heart hurt so much, I was ready to rip him off of me and run back home to cry in Stella's arms.

"W-who" my voice cracked, I hope he didn't hear that.

"You can't know yet, but I still like Sangyeon but there's someone new, someone... I never thought I would." I roll my eyes, of course, Sangyeon was still apart of it, "and I want to tell them, I'm just scared they're gonna reject me..."

"Tell them how you feel, you never know until you try, right?" I think, 'practice what you preach Kevin'

"I think I will after the talent show, they're really stressed because of it lately,"

"Well that's on the first so you better start preparing," I bitterly replied, I was gonna confess after the show, when everyone was going home I was going to take him to the apple tree behind the school and tell him. Guess that's out the window.

He laughed a bit, "I will"

We walked a bit more, he got me ice cream that we eat on the way back. Once I was home I barged into my sister's room and fell into her open arms. Crying myself to sleep as we watched 'The Notebook' and 'Where the Heart Is', good old Walmart baby.

When I woke up there was no Stella however the shower was running, so I went back to my room so I could get my clothes for today ready and waited for her to get out of the bathroom. After an hour, Eric and I were stuffed in the back of Stella's car, Juyeon couldn't pick him up today as his car needed repairs after it broke down the other day.

We jammed out to some good Beyonce and some others, but mainly Beyonce. School was normal: practicing in homeroom, math, art, gym, Korean, lunch, drama, and music again. Jacob was back to normal, but he wasn't at the same time, he was more clingy but I wasn't complaining one bit.

I'm in music at the moment, we had ten minutes till we could leave, we were being noisy as normal, singing, dancing, talking (yelling), and playing instruments.

I was singing the bridge trying to fix somethings when Mrs. Kim interrupted everyone, "After class today, I want to take everyone to the musical happening at the university tonight, I'm going to pass out permission slips, and if you can get it signed meet me at the athletic entrance by 7. We'll go eat for a bit, the show starts at 9" she handed out the papers one by one, "I hope to see you there, you can leave now, ill let you out early today."

She always did something like this before the talent show, usually, it was closer to the actual event but this might've been the only time that she could fit in.

I went home and got the paper signed, my parents didn't care as long as I was respectful and did my chores. However, when I was getting ready I got another call.

"Jacob he-" he cut me off.

"I HATE HIM, he.. he kissed her right in front of me. h-he saw me and did it, I wanna forget him. BUT I CANT..." his voice broke, "help me..."

For an hour I tried to calm him down, but I needed to leave too. Thankfully he fell asleep and I was quick to hang up and rush out the door with my permission slip in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you, miss you, take care. Bye.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know someday it's gonna happen  
> And you'll finally forget the day you met him  
> Sometimes I'm so close to confession  
> I gotta get it through your head  
> That you belong with me instead"

By the time I got to the school, there were only 19 of the class there: Sana, Momo, Ten, Chenle, Doyoung, Seungmin, Jeongin, Jihoon, Jeonghan, Wonpil, Jae, Sungjin, Dowoon, Brian, Shuhua, Miyeon, Wooyoung, San, and Jongho.

We waited to see if the other three members would come, but they didn't, they didn't really do much anyway, just tagged along. We got on the coach bus the school had for the performing arts kids and headed to the restaurant, Woosan flirting the whole way there.

Last year, Mrs. K brought us to McDonald's, I hoped for better this time, and it was. She took us to a bloody buffet, lets pray for her wallet. We piled off and squeezed through the doors.

After we got seated, apparently she called ahead of time so all 20 of us could sit together, while she sat at the table behind us with her husband, she gave a little talk, "I'm paying as usual so get whatever you want, but you have to eat real food, you cant just have dessert, even a small bowl of something would suffice. You may go now, BUT don't break anything." With that, we ran off.

I've been here before with The Boyz so I knew everything they had, and I was feeling a bit homesick lately so I wandered off to the western food. Glancing at all the food I grabbed a plate and put mac&cheese, broccoli, baked chicken, and some mashed potatoes. When I walked back to the table I stopped by the drinks to grab bottled water.

I was the third one back, Sana and Ten sat on either side of me and we waited patiently for the rest to return. Shortly, the table was full again and we all started eating.

We ate without PDA but we were loud as fuck, talking without care. When we finished Mrs. Kim paid and we headed back to the bus, the university was just up the hill so it was gonna be a fast trip. However, Mr. Kim stood in the way of the doors.

"You kids ate a lot back there, how about you walk up to the auditorium, you know where it it and it's still only 8, you have an hour. Have fun!" and they drove off with Seungmin and Jihoon giving them the middle finger.

I whipped out my phone, "Well, might as well listen to some music," I played my favorite playlist, and the first song was 'If I Were A Boy' by the Queen B herself.

"Kevin, do we have to listen to Beyonce the whole way there," Wooyoung complained as we started our way up the hill.

"Shut up, BTS up is next just wait for a bit"

It didn't take long for us to start singing (yelling again) and dancing, as we slowly but surely made our way to the university. If someone were looking at us they would think we were a lot of crazy teenagers making fools of themselves, and they weren't wrong. 

We meet with Mrs. and Mr. Kim after forty minutes, they bought us popcorn and other snacks that we all shared and watched the musical. When it was done, everyone filed out. We took group pictures and sent them to the group chat, along with some videos of us being stupid. After that, we got on the bus and got driving back to the school where Stella was there to pick me up. 

I thanked her as soon as we got home and repaired for bed. Posting the photos and videos, including the one of Jongho stealing and breaking apples off of a random tree. I fell asleep soon after.

I completely forgot about Jacob the whole time, until I started to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you, miss you, take care. Bye.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I dedicate this song to you  
> The one who never sees the truth  
> That I can take away you hurt  
> Heartbreak girl  
> Hold you tight straight through the daylight  
> I'm right here, when you gonna realize  
> That I'm your cure  
> Heartbreak girl"

This was it, today was the performance, all classes were canceled and you could basically do what you want until 2:00, the show usually lasted two or three hours and parents could come. Mrs. Kim's class likes to spend these days together, going out to eat, playing games, practicing, or just walking around. Making sure I was calm and stress-free. I broke off for an hour going to Sunwoo and Haknyeon but quickly left as I didn't like all the PDA. Next was Eric and Juyeon, we talked a bit but eventually, they forgot I was there. I searched for Hyunjae for a while, only to find out he wasn't even at school, he was with Hyunjoon because the younger fell ill yesterday. Then it was my last resort, bbangnyukyu. I walked around the school and checked the courtyard, that's where they were, having a picnic.

I joined with my class again seeing them head to the gym. Inside were multiple different groups, mine slipt in half, some going to join the basketball game and the rest sat on the bleachers and joked around. I sat next to Shuhua and watched the game.

Jacob. Jacob was playing and he just scored a point for his team, I guess he saw me looking because he mumbled something to his mate and walked towards me. My flustered ass looked away and quickly added to the heated argument about how Mr. Min and Mr. Park got married and not Mr. Min and Mr. Jung. I lived across the street from Yoongi and I can confirm that Jimin and he got engaged in the summer, but have yet to marry. Suddenly, I felt someone's head on my shoulder and someone playing with my fingers, I looked over at him.

"I hope you win, my class voted for Felix, says he is gonna do a presentation on how to do Fortnite dances," he sighs, "and you've been stressed this whole time, it would be nice to see you take the prize."

I chuckled, resting my head on his, "I don't care about the prize, I have something else in mind that I want out of this show" he hummed a bit confused but let it be. We sat there for at least an hour, he still played with my fingers and I just looked at all the posters on the walls, most of them were for the graduating seniors on the different sports team for this year. Jacobs banner was up there twice, one for volleyball and one for basketball, I always forget about him graduating this year, him leaving for college, and forgetting all about me. That's why I'm so determined to confess today, no matter how scared I was, and no matter if he was confessing to someone else.

I needed to.

'BLEEP' the loudspeaker broke me from my trance, "Hey, its Chanhee- Younghoon get off of me! Anyway, if you are competing in the talent show please make your way to the auditorium, the rest of you sluts can wait another hour, we'll call you to the show by year. That's all for to- Changmin stoooopp" With that, the announcements were over. Sometimes I wonder how Chanhee is even still in the club, he's even the head.

I sighed and waited for Jacob to get off, when he did I stood up and made my way to the exit, my class wishing me luck. I thanked them and was about to leave when I felt a tug on my arm, soon I was pulled in a hug that smelt like vanilla, "Go make Canada proud," I laughed and hugged Jacob back, before letting go and walking away.

I made my way backstage, thinking, 'I nail the performance... Jacob.... when do I go up... Jacob... Mrs. Kim will be proud no matter what... the confession'

"Oh fuck" I forgot about the confession, my eyes widened, I can't do it.

I stood with the other kids as they crowded around a tall guy, he introduced himself, "Hi,-" he was cut off by a yell in the distance, "Hello, Yuta in the house!!" After that, the other guy continued, "And I'm Johnny, I'm the head of the film and production club, I have the placement list. Umm..." he continued to list names and the time they would so on stage if I remember correctly he's Ten's boyfriend. Lived in Chicago before moving here, a pretty cool dude if you ask me. "Kevin Moon, you're last after Felix. Good luck y'all if anyone has questions all you have to do is ask." He smiled and walked away.

Great, more time to think about everything.

Time went by as I practiced and soon the rest of the school was already in their seats, chatting and waiting for the show to begin. I tried to calm my nerves by thinking about home in Canada and home here in Korea.

"Donghyuck, you're on-"

"I told you to call me Haechan, only Mark can call me Donghyuck," and with that, he walked on stage.

Slowly, more people came and left, going up there, performing, walking off, and gathering in the hallway. Now it was just Soyeon, Felix, and I, not gonna lie, I was intimidated by Soyoen. If I remember correctly she did a rap with Sunwoo at his birthday party last year. She's good, and pretty, if I weren't so gay for Jacob I would date her, but she's taken by Yuqi, so that's a no.

Johnny called Soyeon on stage and she was excellent, Felix followed after, doing his little demonstration.

Johnny walked towards me and explained a bit more, "After Felix gets off stage, headmaster's gonna make a speech, then the student council is gonna make announcements about graduation and the dance. I'll go on stage and thank the film club and the participants when I'm done I'll introduce you. Got that." I nodded only understanding the last part. He smiled and walked away as the Australian came my way.

He patted me on the shoulder, "Eric and 'em are right in front, the rest of your class is on the far right, around the middle row. Good luck mate." he smiled and left. I was shaking my body while the speeches happened, trying to rid my stress and nerves.

Eventually, I heard, "Now please give a warm welcome to our last performer, one of our fun-loving Canadians, KEVIN MOON!"

'Oh fuck', was all I thought when the spotlights landed on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you, miss you, take care. Bye.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I dedicate this song to you  
> The one who never sees the truth  
> That I can take away you hurt  
> Heartbreak girl  
> Hold you tight straight through the daylight  
> I'm right here, when you gonna realize  
> That I'm your cure?  
> Heartbreak girl"

I stood on stage, waiting for the music to start, I relaxed my body and breathed. I heard the guitar start and looked at my friends, specifically Jacob. I gripped the microphone tight and started to sing.

"You call me up,  
It's like a broken record  
Saying that your heart hurts  
That you never get over him getting over you,  
And you end up crying  
And I end up lying,  
'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do" I could see everyone intensely looking at me, some confused by the English lyrics but enjoying the song anyway, others knew this song and just listened.

"And when the phone call finally ends  
You say, 'Thanks for being a friend,'  
And we're going in circles again and again" Jacob stared back confused as I acted out the song.

"I dedicate this song to you,  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here, when you gonna realize  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?"

Now comes the second verse, it happened relatively recently so I hope Jacob would connect everything soon.

"I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out  
You could be with me now  
But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,  
But you're not ready and it's so frustrating  
He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair.  
And when the phone call finally ends  
You say, 'I'll call you tomorrow at 10,'  
And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again" He looked shocked, and I continued.

"I dedicate this song to you,  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here, when you gonna realize  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?" I walked around a bit, trying to take my eyes off Jacob.

"I know someday its gonna happen  
And you finally forget the day you met him  
Sometimes you're so close to your confession,  
I gotta get it through your head  
That you belong with me instead." I sighed.

Now or Never.

"I dedicate this song to you,  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here, when you gonna realize  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl" I walk down the stairs and make my way to my where friends sit.

"I dedicate this song to you,  
the one that never sees the truth,  
that I can take away your hurt, heartbreak boy,  
hold you straight through the daylight,  
I'm right here when you gonna realize,  
that I'm your cure, heartbreak boy?" at this point I'm right in front of Jacob.

"what?"

The music stops and everything is silent, I drop my hands to my side still holding the mic. Then, loud claps and cheers fill my ears and I'm pulled into a group hug, I stand my ground and stare at Jacob whos frozen in his spot.

"Jacob Bae, I've seen you get hurt for months by one person. I've been there for you over those months, It's been years since I realized I liked you, so here I am. Telling you. Asking you to be mine." I broke free from Hyunjoon's (he and Jaehyun came just for the show) death grip as everyone falls silent again.

He stares back at me before looking around and fidgeting with his fingers. His head drops for a while and I started to lose hope until he looks me in the eyes with the brightest smile.

"Kev, remember that walk we took three weeks ago? Remember when I told you I liked someone that's not him? Do you know who that person is?" I shake my head, he sighs before grabbing my face and placing his lips on mine, he pulled away quickly, "It was you"

I smile back and pull him close, putting my head on his shoulder. Eric starts crying and we open our arms to him, he runs in and bawls. Looking at everyone else I whisper a small, "come on".

So there we are, eleven boys crying while piled on top of each other, we must look crazy, but who cares.

~

It was Monday, the last day of school, and also when the winner of the talent show gets announced by Chanhee. Everyone was in the hallways waiting for him to start.

'BLEEP' speaking of which, "Hello loves, I have with me the name of the winner for this year's annual talent show at Creker High, but that has to wait for a bit. Since today is the last day of school, make sure you empty your lockers and such. Seniors Graduation is on the 12th so please be there. Teachers, you have a meeting after classes end. Now the moment y'all have been waiting for...." they're a lot of rustling, "God Haknyeon, how much tape did you put on this thing... Younghoon can you please help me, thanks babe" Then an ear-splitting scream which belongs to Changmin, "Hahaha, the winner is," all three of them yell, "KEVIN, congratulations bub, Mrs. Kim's class please come to the main office to collect your prizes, the rest of you lot can wait for the final bell. See you next year, bye"

I hear some dolphin scream and instantly know who it might be, Chenle jumps on my back and I grab his legs making sure he doesn't fall, the rest of my class gather around me.

"Mrs. K went to get the things from the office" Jae explains, I nod and we all start talking until Jacob walks by and Doyoung grabs his arm and pulls him to me.

My wonderful friends stare at us waiting for something, "Kiss" is whispered in my ear by Lele. I roll my eyes and step towards Cob, giving him a soft peck. He smiles and pats Chenle on the head, who still on my back.

"Come on guys, let's leave them be, We'll talk in the group chat tonight," Jeonghan softly says, "get off of him Lele"

The youngest is reluctant until he sees Jisung Park and instantly latches onto him.

Ten looks back and winks, "Have fun"

I laugh, "They're crazy, but they're family," I look at the older, "Wanna go get ice cream to celebrate Cobbie"

"I don't think we'll be alone, but that's fine with me" I nod.

He was right, went we met up with the others and all went to the ice cream parlor, we might have gotten threatened to get kicked out but Sunwoo's parents were the ones who owned the place so we didn't care.

I was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, next is the epilogue. Love you, miss you, take care. Bye.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He found his cure

It was the middle of summer, Jacob and I were laying in his bed, him on my chest, he would be leaving for university soon, but it was the same one Stella was at.

I looked around his room. His diploma was on his desk along with the picture we took together that day. On one wall there were photos of his family, us two, some had eleven kids in it, while most had twelve. That's right, twelve, on graduation day Sangyeon apologized, even though I was against it, Jacob forgave him and let him take photos with us. So in the middle of all the pictures was one with four boys in red cap and gowns with eight more hugging them all with big smiles.

Following graduation, Haknyeon suggested that we all went to Jeju for vacation. We stayed at a home near his parents' house and spent two weeks there, causing more memories to be captured and hung on the wall.

I smiled as Jacob woke up from his nap, "Sleep well, angel?" he nodded and snuggled closer.

"I think I knew," he looked at my confused face and continued, "I think I knew that Sangyeon was just playing with me, and that's why I forgave him so easily. Everyone but you, Eric, Juyeon, and I were in relationships when it happened, but Eric and Juyeon were basically a couple so that doesn't count. I guess I was just lonely and wanted to be someones, and Sangyeon was the only one who was directly showing interest because a certain person was hiding his feelings" I jabbed at his side softly making him laugh.

I sighed, "that doesn't matter now, I'm here with you, it's all in the past and we both already forgave him. Let's lay here for a bit longer," He smiled and shrugged, I could feel his breathing slow down and knew he went back to sleep. So I pulled the blankets over us and whispered, "I love you"

He smiled a bit more repeating the words softly, I hugged him closer and closed my eyes, letting myself fall into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end, I hope you enjoyed it, and keep a lookout for more one-shots and 'Ice Chips' updates in the future. Love you, miss you, take care. Bye.


End file.
